narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Fire Release Nature Type I don't know if this has been discussed already, but I was wondering why exactly does Naruto have Fire Release in his infobox? Shouldn't he not have it at all? He cannot actually use his own chakra or any chakra at all to produce fire techniques. Magnet and Lava Release I understand, but Fire Release is a whole different thing. He used an explosive tag to perform a collaborative technique with Gamabunta. Again take patience with me if this has been discussed, but I couldn't find it so I'm bringing it up. [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 04:10, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Refer to many topics regarding the same matter all over the place. Guys list him as a Fire and Earth Release user because he did a Lava Rasenshuriken. He didn't mold those natures himself, so in my opinion he shouldn't be listed, but it's not like my opinion has any value around here or anything--Elveonora (talk) 10:09, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Go cry somewhere else, I'm sick of you playing the victim. Omnibender - Talk - 12:31, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't confuse cynicism with martyr complex--Elveonora (talk) 12:45, June 5, 2014 (UTC) So can anyone actually answer my questions...? [[User talk:Banan14kab|Banan14kab]] 15:52, June 6, 2014 (UTC) *He has it because he made a Lava release Rasenshuriken. Since Lava release is made of fire and earth nature. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] [[User_talk:Kasan94|''Talkpage]] 17:12, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::He didn't make the lava tho, Son Goku phantom did--Elveonora (talk) 17:13, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Can you stop it with your double standard, Elveonora? Naruto using Lava Release is no different than Roshi using Lava Release. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 18:38, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::And before this spirals into the realm of goddamnit, let's leave it at that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:50, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::@SSS, and you know that exactly because?... We didn't see how it worked in Roshi's case. But we know how it doesn't in Naruto's. So we either assume Roshi couldn't use Fire and Earth either and remove the natures from his infobox so it's even or that he could and keep them as are. But for Naruto, there's no reason to keep them--Elveonora (talk) 19:18, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::You have a point Elve, but I'm just going to agree with Ultimate since that is the majority anyway. We all know Son Goku provided the chakra needed for Lava Release, but Naruto made the technique. I guess the same thing applies to his Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan technique. So yea...it's what Naruto does with the chakra the beasts provided him. [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 22:01, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::: For the sake of not flying into a fit of insane rage that this is yet again a topic being argued here (on this very talk page no less), with Elveonora using the same flawed logic that has been disproved every time he's argued it, I will just say agreed with TheUltimate. Elve wants to say Rōshi mystically has the same kekkei genkai as Son Gokū, but that they have no relation whatsoever, as a scapegoat to give him an excuse to unlist Naruto, but it will not prevail, because we all know the source of Rōshi's Lava Release, no matter how much he, or anyone else for that matter, denies it. Leave it at that for the love of all that is good and holy. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 23:06, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I never said that he had Lava KKG only Fire and Earth. Also even if he had, Lava KKG is quite common--Elveonora (talk) 10:25, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::At first I was asking. Now I am telling. '''Enough'. No new information has been provided and we will not have another endless debate over who is right and wrong. This ends. Now.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:30, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Just chill?--Elveonora (talk) 12:54, June 7, 2014 (UTC) being that every Jinchuuriki gains access to the nature types of their tailed beasts its safe to assume that even if the tailed beasts were removed that Naruto would still have access to said techniques. look at Gaara he had shukaku removed from him years ago yet he still has access to earth release. Actionmanrandell (talk) 13:06, June 13, 2014 (UTC)ActionmanrandellActionmanrandell (talk) 13:06, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :When did Gaara use Earth Release? Also basic natures aren't hereditary, since everyone can use them, they just have to learn how--Elveonora (talk) 14:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Think he means magnet. Assuming, of course, thats what sand manipulation is. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 17:52, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Gaara can control sand sand is a specific earth release techniqueActionmanrandell (talk) 07:36, June 25, 2014 (UTC)actionmanrandellActionmanrandell (talk) 07:36, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :And yet we have specifically named Wind Release techniques about sand. Omnibender - Talk - 12:41, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::If you're referring to the 'Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud — Great Breakthrough' then that's only a Wind Release technique because of the 'Great Breakthrough' part. The sand has nothing to do with the element, wind just makes the sand a lot more versatile. I definitely disagree with sand being related to Earth Release though. If that was true half of Suna would be using sand-based techniques. Atrix471 (talk) 15:55, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Yin-Yang Release I beeive we should add ying-yang release to naruto or delete them from truth seeking ball Because we can't say that Naruto didn't use ying-yang release while he use truth seeking ball which are ying-yang release. So we got two options 1 > Naruto don't use yin-yan release (TSB aren't yin-yang release ) 2 > TSB are yin-yan release (nARUTO USES YIN-yang release ) Because we can't say a=b & b=c then a#c . :TSB ain't YYR, it should have been removed long ago--Elveonora (talk) 10:13, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I've just edited them right now Long story short: when it first started showing ninjutsu cancelling effect, people added it to TSB. I agree with them not being YYR per se, and would like to attribute that effect to a separate technique, but the rationale of its use without the cancelling effect being a result of not having control over the technique, like shown with Obito, was enough for me to consider it, can't speak for others. Since every posterior of them was against senjutsu, we can't really say they don't have the cancelling effect. Omnibender - Talk - 12:31, June 5, 2014 (UTC) In truth Yin-Yang Release should be added to every shinobi's page. the simple reason in order mould chakra for ninjutsu it's necessary to utilize both Yin and Yang. More over non-elemental techniques such as the Shadow Imitation Technique, Multi-Size Technique, medical ninjutsu, genjutsu are all Yin-Yang Release According to Yamato Actionmanrandell (talk) 13:19, June 13, 2014 (UTC)ActionmanrandellActionmanrandell (talk) 13:19, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Actual age Many chapters earlier Minato told Naruto "Tommorow is day of your birth". It was quite long ago, so shouldn't 17 be in his infobox now?FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 16:10, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Once the moon is gone and sun can be seen on the sky, then yes.--Elveonora (talk) 16:35, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Edit conflict. No. Go read the relevant topics in archives 15 and 13. Omnibender - Talk - 16:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Flight Technique How come the flight technique is not listed as one of Naruto's techniques? Can someone explain it to me?--Solidedub (talk) 02:00, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :There are many mysteries in the universe. Some more apparent to the naked eye than others. But they stay mysterious only for as long as you are unaware of the truth behind them. Sometimes it's better not to know the truth, since it may not be the way you expected it to be. I won't spoil this mystery for you, since there's magic to the unbeknownst--Elveonora (talk) 14:51, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :I remember that it used to be in the list, if you take a look at the Flight Technique page, you can see that he is still shown as an user, so perhaps it was removed by accident or something HellHawkX (talk) 15:32, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::It's there, just click on "jutsu"--Elveonora (talk) 15:34, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Not showing up for me, can anyone else see it or is it just a bug on my side? HellHawkX (talk) 15:39, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Nope, not here either. Atrix471 (talk) 15:39, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Consider performing null edits on both this page and Infobox:Naruto Uzumaki. The Null Edit button can be found on the drop down menu next to the Edit button. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 15:41, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Sensor Type For the past few chapters Naruto has had the ability to sense others. Shouldn't he eb classified as a Sensor Type as well? Or is it that he can only sense Sasuke since they both have half of Hagoromo's power? Still in any ccase wouldn't he still be a sensor? [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 14:44, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :He is using both senjutsu and chakra mode (both of which allow him to sense chakra with the latter also negative emotions) so if he wasn't listed earlier, why should he now? Although I'm with you and in my opinion he should be listed, but sysops and so disagree.--Elveonora (talk) 14:50, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Well maybe he wasn't listed earlier simply because no one thought of it...that's why I'm bringing it up now. [[User talk:Banan14kab|Banan14kab]] 22:09, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Many people thought of it, the stance of the "elite" is still no, we mortals can do nothing about it--Elveonora (talk) 22:13, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::A simple way to explain this is as follows: Any 'perk' Naruto gains thanks to a Tailed Beast, ability, chakra mode, etc. etc. is not a power of his creation, and therefor cannot be listed in his infobox. Certain circumstances can circumvent this rule (implantation of Hashirama's genes giving the Wood Release, for example) but this rule almost always applies. --Atrix471 (talk) 22:17, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Funny, people are against listing his sensory ability in infobox because it's "from a tailed beast" yet are swift to list any nature he might (not) have in his infobox because a tailed beast.--Elveonora (talk) 23:30, July 9, 2014 (UTC) : For once I agree with Elve. ''How Naruto goes about sensing chakra is irrelevant, just as how he goes about using the advanced natures is irrelevant. He can sense chakra. He's a sensor. Period. That takes all of three brain cells to figure out. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:33, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::So be it, but then how does that differ from putting Lava Release in his Kekkei Genkai box? There's no contrast, so I don't see why there are so many conflicting opinions. --Atrix471 (talk) 23:37, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::People can't settle on some consistency ^_ Double standards everywhere it seems. Although I'm glad Foxie agrees this time, because of that (if Naruto gets listed as sensor) I won't oppose any future natures he might (not) use from now on :P But Kurama is a senor too then--Elveonora (talk) 23:40, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wait... what? How does that make Kurama a sensor? Naruto can actively sense chakra, but Kurama can only sense negative emotions, which is pretty limited. Oh, and if Naruto is made a sensor, then I'm gonna pretty much demand that Madara be made a sage. I'm not being a fanboy here, he literally has 'Sage Art' in a technique name, that should be evidence enough! --Atrix471 (talk) 23:45, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Naruto can not only sense negative emotions, but also chakra in chakra mode. And I already explained Madara to you.--Elveonora (talk) 23:50, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yes you did, and I still disagree. If Naruto is a sensor using the tailed beasts, then Madara can is a sage using Hashirama's... chest-face. Again, there is no contrast here. They are both borrowed powers that the person came to use for themselves. --Atrix471 (talk) 23:55, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Madara isn't a sensor for the same reason Hashirama isn't a medical ninja, among other reasons. A Sage is someone who masters Senjutsu at a magical place, having been tutored by Yoda or some pipe pimp. Absorbing Senjutsu to a copy of Hashirama's face doesn't make Madara a Sage.--Elveonora (talk) 00:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::So you're saying that a sensor can only be a sensor if they learn it, rather than getting it elsewhere? If that's the case, how do we know Hashirama learned it fairly? That seems like a very arbitrary and convoluted rule to apply. He can manipulate and use Nature Energy to alter and improve his techniques, doesn't that imply a mastery of Senjutsu? Or can someone who never learns to manipulate Senjutsu just 'use' the energies willy-nilly? That face is a part of him, and if it allows him to accurately use Naruto Energy without it overwhelming his body, then that works for me. --Atrix471 (talk) 00:14, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Isn't listing Naruto as a sensor type because of senjutsu sort of the same as listing him as a medical-nin because of Yang Release? As far as we know, sensor type, like medical-nin, is an actual classification of shinobi, not just a term for anyone who can sense chakra through some means (which is literally everyone, to some extent). Can't he be a user of "sensing" (through Sage Mode and chakra mode) but not an official "sensor type"?--BeyondRed (talk) 01:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Well, considering there's sensor division, it indeed is a classification. But in that case we would have to remove people like Tobirama as sensors because there were never stated to specialize on battlefield as sensors for example, so /shrugs--Elveonora (talk) 15:27, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Boil Release? I see Han and Kokuō have been acreddited with this ability, which I don't mind, so I suppose Naruto has it too now?--Reliops (talk) 23:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :I think that's more of the matter that Han and Kokuō haven't been removed from the Boil Release infobox. We had a heated conversation regarding this already (on a technique page, not here), and we decided there was inconclusive evidence. --Atrix471 (talk) 23:14, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I see. I take it makes sense though. I mean, we know that the bijū don't really use conventional elements with the exception of Matatabi and Kurama really (and maybe Gyūki, who can use ink). Shūkaku uses Magnetism. Isobu uses coral. Son Goku uses Lava. Kokuō uses some kind of steam based techniques that could be Boil Release. Chōmei uses scales. I wouldn't be surprised if Kokuō, Han and Naruto all use some variant of Boil Release. I mean, just look at the different variants of Lava Release; actual lava, syrup like lava, quicklime, vulcanised rubber... It definitely wouldn't be much of a surprise.--Reliops (talk) 23:30, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :That case was actually already brought into question. Like I said, we had a discussion already --Atrix471 (talk) 23:46, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I thought they were already removed??? If not, they should be asap.--Elveonora (talk) 23:51, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :They were removed from everything but the Boil Release infobox, I think. Someone who can edit it needs to do it. --Atrix471 (talk) 23:53, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Yang Seal Shouldn't we make an article for his Yang seal and Sasuke's Yin Seal? :Naruto's seal could be an article, but even then it would either be mostly guesswork or would be a little short. Sasuke's seal we know absolutely nothing about, other than the fact it's a part of this 'ultimate sealing technique' (and its nature). --Atrix471 (talk) 16:51, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::^ What he said. Also, please sign your posts. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 16:52, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that, anyway there have been articles that were created on less during their debuts like Kaguya and Hamura (Who's article is almost complete speculation). -- Officialkamuiblade It's the truth that their seals were in fact stated to be techniques. So I suppose articles will be made eventually--Elveonora (talk) 17:03, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Well I realize that, but I've been informed in the past that we don't make placeholder articles, so they'll be made when appropriate. Also: character articles are different, you can gloss over techniques in a character's ability section, but you can't just gloss over a full character. --Atrix471 (talk) 17:06, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Naruto apperiance in his Six Paths Sage Technique On chapter 686 wsj cover Naruto skin is not glowing despite it did in chapter 678(Official Full Color Version), which source is more reliable? Rage gtx (talk) 08:11, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :wsj covers aren't done by manakas, people just went full retard over it, Sasuke's Rinnegan isn't confirmed purple--Elveonora (talk) 10:24, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::^Yeah, I need a source for that. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:35, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Source for what? Magazine cover isn't part of the chapter itself neither is exclusive to Naruto but is a magazine covering many Shounen mangas (Naruto, Once Piece, Bleach etc.)--Elveonora (talk) 10:41, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::And neither are the colour comics versions. Both of these official colourings are far from definitive and neither should be treated as the more credible.--Soul reaper (talk) 10:45, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Exactly. But until the volume cover is out, the digital one is "more canon" than WSJ cover, which bases the colors on the anime and games most of the time--Elveonora (talk) 10:54, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::What makes the digital one more canon than the WSJ one? • Seelentau 愛 議 10:57, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Barely anything, perhaps besides the digital one being actual colored manga while WSJ covers aren't part of manga. For all intends and purposes, red isn't canon either, but it's at least official, even thought not necessarily canon, just like anime--Elveonora (talk) 11:00, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Then again, you said you weren't sure who colors the cover pages, didn't you? • Seelentau 愛 議 11:08, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I did then, now I know.--Elveonora (talk) 11:25, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :And for that knowledge I need a source. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:25, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::The WSJ covers are done by staff. Even you could join them and draw what's there. It's more or less fanon most of the time.--Elveonora (talk) 11:55, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Says who? • Seelentau 愛 議 11:58, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Google it. They are hiring artists and editors. If it were done by mangakas, they wouldn't need them.--Elveonora (talk) 12:00, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Since everyone is jumping the gun on Sasuke's Rinnegan being purple shouldn't the rest of the wiki being doing the same with Naruto. You can't leave the main star behind--Narutofox94 (talk) 20:28, July 23, 2014 (UTC) The way Naruto is drawn on the SWJ cover is too fishy. Why would he headband be chakra modish but not his face?--Elveonora (talk) 20:36, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :I agree but you can't have a double standard with this thing. Since this wiki is going with how Sasuke's Rinnegan looks like on this cover you have to do the same with Naruto.--Narutofox94 (talk) 22:45, July 23, 2014 (UTC) New title He was called "Konoha's Miracle Boy" by one of the people who wanted his autograph. Just need a translation if it was to be kept. --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 19:38, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Stockholm Syndrome Lol what? Does Goku suffer from same illness who became friends with Piccolo and Vegeta, or Ichigo especially in fullbringer arc? This is shonen manga! Moreover have editor Ph.D in psychology do diagnose such illness? Rage gtx (talk) 12:12, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :I already removed it, because seriously. Not only the entire passage was a longer version of what is already linked to by the summary in the Relationship article, the tenacity and empathy thing.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:14, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Isn't it true though? Just because it may sound silly doesn't mean it shouldn't be there. It's like one of the most glaring traits about Naruto--Elveonora (talk) 12:15, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Nope. Stokholm syndrome is basically a coping mechanism. When everything is terrible people basically look for a single ray of hope. What Naruto exhibits is the standard personality of a Shonen style protagonist. Stories targeted at young people go to great lengths to establish that "this guy is the good guy". Naruto, Goku, Aang, they're all created is the absolute hero. They're so good they have the ability to empathize and forgive just about anyone. It's a standard for the genre, not a cause to diagnose psychological conditions.--Soul reaper (talk) 12:20, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::Would it still be too much even if the part about stockholm syndrome were to be removed? Seriously, I'm pretty sure we have some "psychological analyses" in personality sections of other characters.--Elveonora (talk) 12:23, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::I think it would still need a fair bit of rewording, and a lot of the relevant factors are already covered. I think the most important part of it his is his ability to see the good in everyone given the chance. Its been there from the very beginning with Zabuza and Haku. I don't think it's really deserving of a whole paragraph. If handled properly it would be fine but again, I think most of it is there already.--Soul reaper (talk) 12:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, if you guys insist so... and there I spent my precious time writing that only for it to have gotten removed T_T And it's one thing to see good in everyone and be very forgiving and another to praise bad people, like seriously. It can be summarized as "Naruto is a ninja-Jesus" but I think my version was well written, for my standards anyway :P--Elveonora (talk) 12:33, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :I don't really see Naruto praising anyone who's bad. Even his statement about Obito was prefaced by "Obito wanted to be Hokage". In a sense he's not so much praising the version of Obito who killed his parents and tried to destroy the world, he's praising the version of Obito that existed before, and that resurfaced after fighting Naruto. Either way the fact remains that the series is never ambiguous about Naruto's optimistic outlook, it always treats it as a good quality. Trying to present it as a psychological issue is simply inaccurate to the series itself, even if a real person would be diagnosed as such.--Soul reaper (talk) 12:44, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Weird. When it comes to Sasuke, people are prone to throw around their diagnoses about the state of his mental health, but Naruto is treated like a saint rather than a psychiatric patient. Oh, well. ^_--Elveonora (talk) 12:49, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::They can throw around their diagnoses all they want, for any character, so long as they don't put them into the articles. The only time such information should be present in an article is if the author has made a statement regarding it, or if it is referenced in the story itself.--Soul reaper (talk) 12:58, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Should this be stated somewhere? Hagoromo not only gave his powers but Juubi powers as well, after they received the powers Naruto could manipulate Truth-Seeking Balls and Fly while Sasuke awakened a unique Rinnegan. Only Jinchuriki of the Juubi can manipulate Truth-Seeking Balls and Naruto possesses the chakra of all nine Bijuu while Sasuke's Rinnegan is red with six tomoe. The unique form of Sasuke's Rinnegan is due to Juubi influence.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 19:30, August 5, 2014 (UTC)KiritoLevel96Alicization :The Ten-Tails is a culmination of all nine Tailed Beasts. Naruto contains portions of all nine beasts. Do the math... and Sasuke's Rinnegan ain't red. --Atrix471 (talk) 19:32, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I am aware of both of your statements, but they must have some Ten-Tails influence.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 19:50, August 5, 2014 (UTC)KiritoLevel96Alicization :You were aware of both my statements and yet you explicitly mentioned Sasuke's Rinnegan being red? That doesn't sound dubious at all. Now, in a way I guess you could say the powers they gained do have Ten-Tails influence, but that's simply due to what the Ten-Tails is. The Ten-Tails was the original Tailed Beast and is a manifestation of Kaguya, the first possessor of the Rinnegan. So yeah, I guess you could say they are related, but only for those reasons. --Atrix471 (talk) 19:54, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Of course they do and there's no reason to state the obvious. Hagoromo got his chakras from Kaguya who is the Ten-Tails, so him lending people chakra equals him lending Ten-Tails' chakra.--Elveonora (talk) 19:56, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Should it be stated somewhere?KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 21:25, August 5, 2014 (UTC)KiritoLevel96Alicization :There's no reason to do so. All the power Naruto and Sasuke got was from Hagoromo, and the nine Tailed Beasts in Naruto's case. if anything, Kaguya's power was given to them, but... there's just no reason to get technical. --Atrix471 (talk) 21:36, August 5, 2014 (UTC) sections split I now this has been discussed already, but I've come to agree that it would be good to split it a little bit. It takes too long for the page to load and will take even longer before the series is over. Perhaps a separate article for his abilities or so--Elveonora (talk) 19:31, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Matianu.alexandruionut (talk) 13:09, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Is this why they didnt display the full list of Naruto's powers and jutsu ? Cuz now the eruption power is missing and the acid creation and steam creation still not added... Tabs would be nice, like the ones the One Piece wikia uses.--Reliops (talk) 15:08, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know about that, when I looked at other wikis using that style seemed awkward. Maybe I'm just used to the style here... --Atrix471 (talk) 20:07, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Can this finally be unlocked? Especially since the new chapter has been released?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:05, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Specify first what you would like to add that.--Elveonora (talk) 09:36, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Wood Release & Magnet Release & Lava Release as Kekkei Genkai Whgy we don't add Wood Release & Magnet Release & Lava Release as Kekkei Genkai to Naruto Uzumaki even thought it can be considered a tailed beast skills In Madara's case his third eye (rinnegan) is a tailed beast skill due to being the jinchuriki of the ten tailed beast However it still a kekkei genkai :Because he doesn't have the genetical anomaly that is the basis for the Kekkei Genkai. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:09, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :To add on to what Seel said, Kekkei literally means 'bloodline'. If it isn't in his blood, it ain't his Kekkei Genkai.--Atrix471 (talk) 20:08, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Rinnegan can be achieved my merger of two chakras and isn't in the bloodline, yet we label it kkg :P--Elveonora (talk) 20:10, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Because it was labeled as a KKG in the last databook. I think it's still somewhat a KKG because you most likely(?) need the Sharingan for it... probably... I hate this manga. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:13, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Remember, it isn't just chakra, it requires fully integrated cells from a Senju and the eyes of an Uchiha. It isn't so simple as a chakra donation from tailed beast(s). It becomes a part of their body. --Atrix471 (talk) 20:17, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Except it doesn't requires cells or eyes, but chakras of Ashura and Indra merged.--Elveonora (talk) 20:18, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You need Hagoromo's chakra (Made from Indra and Asura's) and the EMS to awaken the Rinnegan, not just Hagoromo's chakra alone. Naruto got Hagoromo's chakra, but didn't get a Rinnegan because he didn't have the EMS. You need the EMS & Indra and Asura's chakras (To bring forth Hagoromo's)/Or just plain Hagoromo's chakra in Sasuke's case to awaken the Rinnegan. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 14:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Isn't the Sharingan in itself already Indra's chakra though?--Elveonora (talk) 20:23, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :I wouldn't say that. Yes, the Uchiha are Indra's descendants, but only Indra's reincarnations have his chakra. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125'']] (Talk) 20:27, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::His descendants have diluted version of his chakra though. Remember, we were told that Indra inherited the Sage's eyes, meaning the chakra Indra inherited is the Sharingan--Elveonora (talk) 20:29, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Do we add the elements of the gudoudama or no ? This page is changing alot with edits and undo... either he has the elements of the gudoudama or not ?Matianu.alexandruionut (talk) 19:12, August 31, 2014 (UTC)